


Proud to Beg

by gracesfonda



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda
Summary: “Frankie!” Grace scolded, practically shaking  with anger and need as she eyed the younger woman in front of her.“What?” Frankie asked, a playful grin forming on her lips.“I specifically told you under no circumstances was there to be any funny business at this dinner! These are important people! Don’t you get that?” Grace whisper yelled through clenched teeth, not wanting to draw attention to them while they stood out of earshot from their dinner guests.





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is just a little 2 chapter fic that i wrote for julia because she, like me, was gaf smut deprived. i wrote this really fast in the little free time i had today soooo sorry if there’s any typos and such. chapter 2 will be coming at you soon!

“Frankie!” Grace scolded, practically shaking with anger and need as she eyed the younger woman in front of her. 

“What?” Frankie asked, a playful grin forming on her lips. 

“I specifically told you under no circumstances was there to be any funny business at this dinner! These are important people! Don’t you get that?” Grace whisper yelled through clenched teeth, not wanting to draw attention to them while they stood out of earshot from their dinner guests. 

“I dont find trying to finger you under the table to be funny. Especially when you deny me, Grace,” Frankie sulked back, relishing in the blush creeping up Graces fragile neck. 

“Frankie, we are in public need I remind you!” Grace spat back, but found herself leaning closer into the woman before her, finding some appeal in the idea of her best friend, her lover, pleasuring her under the table and having to be quiet about it. “And, this behavior of yours is earning you a lesson from me tonight. You know how I hate it when you disobey me,” Grace huskily whispered in Frankie’s ear. 

“If I’m getting taught a lesson by you, I might as well make it worth it,” Frankie said with a quick slap on Graces firm ass. 

“Let’s just get back out there and seal this deal! It would be really good for the company, babe,” Grace stated, her features softening as she placed a kiss on Frankie’s soft cheek. 

“How long did you say you’ve known each other?” The woman sitting directly across from Grace asked, before she took a bite of her salmon salad. 

“Oh, almost 40 years now,” Frankie answered, “and they only keep getting more interesting.” 

Grace felt a soft hand graze the inside of her bare thigh above her skirt and she sucked in a deep breath. Her hand went to stop Frankie but Grace would be lying if she said she’d been thinking of anything else since Frankie mentioned it the hour before. 

Frankie was surprised Grace hadn’t stopped her but not disappointed. A huge grin was on her face as she continued talking with their guests and tickling the inside of Graces skinny thigh. 

The couple sitting before them really could talk! They hadn’t shut up since they sat down, but Frankie knew this was a big deal for the company so she continued to be on her best behavior, well almost. 

She heard Grace sharply inhale as Frankie moved her finger to circle Graces clit. Frankie looked over at her and was breath taken by her beauty. Grace wore a tight white dress shirt and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. Graces cheeks were slightly flushed, she held her head down, seemingly concentrating deeply on the plate in front of her. 

Grace hasn’t ate much of her dinner which consisted of a grilled chicken salad with no dressing, and a constant flow of martinis, (she is currently nursing her second of the evening.) 

Frankie continued her torturous teasing before finally letting two of her fingers slip through the confinement of Graces lace panties. Her eager fingers were met with a slick, sweet wetness and it was her turn to suck in a breath. 

Glancing to her left Frankie could see Grace biting her lip and mischievously looking Frankie’s way. Frankie wanted nothing more than to fuck this woman hard and senseless but she knew she had to keep it under control. 

She slipped one finger inside Graces hot center and continued her slow, beautiful form of torture on the older woman. 

“Grace, honey, are you feeling okay? Your face is red?” Asked the man across from Frankie, and Frankie had to bite back a laugh. 

“Uh—“ Grace began, her voice cracking, “I am feeling a bit under the weather, I’m terribly sorry,” she apologized, trying to keep her voice a steady pitch and volume while Frankie worked her magic under the table. 

“No, it’s not problem! Why don’t we call you tomorrow and finish the details of this deal because we are definitely interested and then let you go get your rest tonight!” the couple offered.

“That’s terribly sweet of you,” Grace began, she had sweat beads forming on her brow and on her forehead, her legs began to tremble, and she was gripping Frankie’s arm under the table for dear life, but Frankie refused to let up. “Let us get the bill! Our treat! We look forward to working with you,” Grace smiled and bid them farewell, happier than she’d ever been in her life that they didn’t argue with her about who was getting the check. 

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Grace pulled Frankie closer to her and attached her lips to the other woman’s in a kiss that was primal. Frankie quickened her pace on the woman’s clit and helped her through her orgasm while catching Graces moans in her mouth. 

When her orgasm subsided, Frankie slowly pulled her finger out of Grace and lifted her  
sticky finger to her mouth. Frankie sucked her finger into her own mouth, loving the way Grace tasted on her tongue, and let go of her finger with a pop. 

Grace watched Frankie do this as a familiar feeling stirred deep in her belly and resulted in a moan she wasn’t planning on. It sounded foreign to her, like it wasn’t even her who made the noise. 

“You sure have another thing coming when we get home, Frances,” Grace said as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, the gears in her mind already turning, already thinking up what kinky thing she could do to Frankie that would drive her wild to get back at her that she hadn’t tried yet.


	2. The Bedroom

Frankie hadn’t even made it through the front door, let alone taken her keys out of the lock before Grace had pulled her back by her hips and pushed her roughly against the side of the beach house, their bodies colliding, Graces purposely open mouth catching Frankie’s gasping one, their tongues meeting in the middle and starting a fight for dominance. 

Frankie’s hands began to roam their way around Graces body, over her small chest, down her tight stomach, around to her voluptuous ass. 

Grace firmly grabbed Frankie’s hands and locked her fingers with Frankie’s before she lost her head in the sensations. Grace needed to stay on solid ground this time, she needed to make Frankie wild and she couldn’t do that if Frankie’s hands were touching her like that. 

Grace sucked Frankie’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently, earning her a deep moan from the other woman that traveled right between her legs. 

It was Graces turn to let her hands linger over Frankie’s wonderful body, even though it was hidden by layers of clothes. She let her fingers collect in her long, beautiful hair, tugging lighting, let her left hand gently wrap around Frankie’s beautiful throat, all these actions earning her even more moans and sighs from the younger woman. 

“Grace, honey, I cant take the teasing,” Frankie whimpered, sounding more vulnerable than Grace had ever heard her. 

“Teasing is all you’re going to get after the stunt you pulled at dinner,” Grace said between the light kisses she planted on Frankie’s neck. She watched as the goose bumps formed on her lovers skin. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t love the thrill of me giving you an orgasm in public,” Frankie whispered, smirking, afraid to raise her voice, afraid she couldn’t form the words any louder. 

“I’m not saying I didn’t love it but you disobeyed me. And, disobedience earns you punishments,” Grace said firmly, moving her body from Frankie’s, taking the pleasure away with her. 

“Go wait for me in the bedroom,” Grace ordered, Frankie obeyed immediately and easily. 

Grace watched as Frankie hurried up the stairs, her flowy clothes somewhat resembling bird wings as she fled. 

Walking to the fridge, and getting out her favorite vodka, Grace made herself a martini and she by no means rushed at all. She leisurely drank her martini on the couch while trying to think of ways to make the most out of tonight. 

When Grace finished her martini, she walked up the stairs, leaving her heels on as a way to announce herself to Frankie. She entered her bedroom and has to bite back a moan at what was waiting for her: Frankie naked, sprawled out on the duvet, waiting for whatever punishment Grace had in mind. 

Grace swiftly swayed over to her walk in closet and disappeared. When she emerged Frankie let out a moan and Grace beamed at the reaction. 

Grace had never warn a lot of lingerie but she took advantage of it anytime she could, and lately it’s been a lot. Tonight’s choice was brand new, and white lace opposed to her usual choice of black. She knew her breasts looked phenomenal and Frankie hadn’t even seen the back of the stringy lace getup, with it showing off much of her ass. 

Frankies eyes were glued to Graces body, she could tell without even having to look at Frankie. Grace seductively walked over to her night stand and pulled out her handcuffs and her vibrator. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Grace asked, her voice low, eyes lidded. She crawled onto the large bed, handcuffs in hand and she swung her skinny, toned, tan leg over Frankie’s torso and rested there while she led Frankie’s hands above her head and hooked them with the cuffs on the bed post. 

“Grace, I want to touch you,” Frankie whined, struggling against her confinement’s. 

“You should have listened to me then,” Grace answered mischievously as she began peppering open mouthed kissed down her lovers smooth, soft body. Grace took Frankie’s left nipple in her mouth and bit gently while she pinched the other between her fingers. Frankie let out a soft moan beneath her, arched her back and struggled again. 

Grace continued her journey home, taking every path she could find as slow as she could and even began creating her own when she ran out of familiar trails. 

She kissed every inch of skin she could reach, and finally she made her way to the place she wanted to be most. She felt her own arousal between her thighs as she spread Frankie’s further. 

“Tell me you’re mine, Frankie,” Grace whispered against her soft skin, her fingers digging into Frankie’s sides, trying to ground herself from losing control and taking this too fast. “Tell me,” Grace demanded, with a soft blow of breath onto Frankie’s clit. 

“I’m yours, Grace, please,” Frankie begged, breathing hard, anticipation almost making her lose control. 

Grace couldn’t hold back any longer, she dove in head first to the place she never thought she would feel comfortable, a place she had owned her whole life but never found solace in. Until Frankie. Frankie changed everything. For the better. Frankie helped her find a home in someone else and helped her feel comfortable in her own. 

“Frankie, you taste so fucking good,” Grace moaned, looking into the other woman’s eyes with hers hooded. Normally she found it hard to talk dirty, in the past anyway. But since Frankie she’s held nothing back, she hasn’t wanted to. 

Grace leaned up from her position and replaced her mouth with her long, skinny fingers. She let one slowly sink into Frankie gently as her thumb circled her throbbing clit. Grace rested on her knees and leaned into Frankie, kissing her hard on the mouth, letting her tongue fight Frankie’s for dominance, sharing Frankie with her.

“Grace, I’m going to cum,” Frankie shuttered, her body shaking, moans mixing with Graces. 

“Oh, no you’re not,” Grace said, sternly as she removed herself from Frankie and stood up from the bed. “You’re gonna watch,” she said seductively, sucking her sticky finger in her mouth and turning around for the first time allowing Frankie to see the back of her lingerie. 

“You need to wear that every day, Grace. It’s so fucking sexy,” Frankie stated, earning a smile from Grace. 

Grace walked over to her vanity and pulled out the chair, then grabbed her vibrator from the bed. She’d never done anything like this before, and she wasn’t even sure where the idea came from but she was high from fucking Frankie and when she was like this, she would do almost anything, agree to almost anything. 

She watched Frankie, watching her and she knew her years of turning every head in the room would pay off right now. She sat down in the chair and spread her legs slowly. 

Grace didn’t grab the lube, didn’t need it. She brought her fingers to the lace of her panties and began slowly circling them around her clit, mirroring her earlier actions to Frankie. 

Frankie was sitting upright in the bed, her arms above her head, her thighs clenched together, trying to relieve the burning pressure. Her eyes were locked on Graces body as she slid her panties to the side and slid the same finger she was using on Frankie into herself. She let out a moan at the thought and the feeling, and she heard Frankie struggling to move against the restraints. 

“Grace, I’ll do anything just please let me fuck you right now,” Frankie begged, her voice full of need, eyes full of lust. 

“You can fuck me when I’m done, Frances,” Grace told the woman as she withdrew her finger and sucked it into her mouth, releasing it with a pop. She slowly stood up and reached behind her, unhooking her bra. The bra fell easily down her shoulders, letting her still perky breasts free, her nipples painfully erect. She linked her fingers in the waist band of her panties and slid them down her thighs, she could see her arousal on them and was shocked. 

Graces devious mind formed an idea and she bent over to pick up the white panties. She walked over to Frankie and climbed on top of her, Graces core just mere inches from Frankie’s naked stomach. Grace leaned forward and kissed Frankie with deep eagerness, she sucked Frankies tongue in her mouth as she placed her panties in Frankie’s hands above her head and sank her core onto Frankie’s lap. Grace began to grind into her, moaning loudly into Frankie’s mouth at the sensation as Frankie moaned into her mouth at the wetness. 

As quickly as it began, Grace ended it. She swiftly pulled away from Frankie and before Frankie’s mind had registered she was gone, she was across the room and back in her chair. She switched the vibrator on low and placed it on her clit, she cried out at the feeling, not realizing just how close to an orgasm she was. Her breathing was shallow, her chest heaved, sweat was forming on her body, and her legs were shaking. 

“Cum for me, Grace,” Frankie begged, legs rubbing against each other frantically, her eyes locked on Graces, watching her in awe as Graces head swayed to the side, her mouth agape, spewing profanities as she came. 

“Grace, I love you,” Frankie said as Grace was recovering from her orgasm. She was slumped back on the chair, legs still spread, vibrator still on and draped at her side. She lazily stood up, eager to finish off Frankie. 

“Since you’ve been such a good girl, I suppose I could let you out of those cuffs. What do you say, Frankie?” Grace asked, full of playfulness. 

“I think that’s a great idea, honey,” Frankie sighed with relief, Grace grabbed the key off the night stand and released Frankie. 

Frankie’s hands found their way to Graces bony hips and her fingertips dug into her soft skin. Grace knew Frankie was unbelievably close but wanted to try something new. 

“Up,” Grace demanded, Frankie obeyed. Now both women were on their knees on the bed, neither worrying about pain at the moment. 

“Bend over, rest on your elbows, I’ll make this quick so it doesn’t hurt, I promise,” Grace told her, Frankie wondered what she had in mind and was eager to find out, she did as Grace told her. 

The sight before Grace was one she wanted to see forever, Frankie Bergstein on all fours, looking back over her shoulder, pussy glistening, skin glowing. If Grace was an artist this is what she would spend her life painting. 

Grace got on Frankie’s left side, by her hip. She let her left hand snake around Frankie’s leg, grazing her stomach as she made her way home. She sunk two fingers into Frankie’s tight, hot core as her right hand firmly came down on Frankie’s left ass check, probably leaving a slight red mark. Her fingers continued on Frankie’s pussy as her right hand gently massaged Frankie’s ass. 

Frankie arched forward, letting out a string of profanities with her. “Fuck me, Grace. That was hot, please do it again,” Frankie begged, Grace smiled, already feeling the effects of what she was doing to Frankie and Frankie’s words deep in her stomach despite the fact that she already got off twice tonight. 

“Whose ass is this Frankie?” Grace demanded as she slapped again, her fingers still working their magic between Frankie’s legs. 

“Yours, Grace! This ass is yours!” Frankie screamed, almost incoherently. Grace knew she was coming. She slammed her fingers into Frankie’s gspot, roughly circled her clit with her thumb, and slapped her right ass cheek for the first and last time as Frankie’s orgasm took over her body. Frankie slumped down on her stomach, Graces hand stuck under her so she made the best of it and continued her work on Frankie’s clit until her orgasm subsided and she knew she’d be too sensitive to continue. 

Grace slowly withdrew her hand, not wanting to hurt her lover. 

“Grace,” Frankie said with a shaky voice, looking over her shoulder into the blonde woman’s eyes, “if you promise to do that every time I’m bad, I promise I’ll never be good.” 

Grace let out a laugh as she leaned forward to kiss Frankie, glad she was finally home.


End file.
